


Bandanna Boy

by Rei (Arterra)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, au where they don't know each other but see each other constantly, comfort/hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28772769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterra/pseuds/Rei
Summary: He kept seeing the same person, over and over again, in different places, at different times.He knows it's the same person, it's always that white bandanna.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 62





	Bandanna Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Look this is a drabble, I'm a simple kid, I see idea, I write it in 30 minutes. 
> 
> I don't care if I haven't written anything in like a month leave me alone /lh

The first time they saw each other was in the grocery store, a glance across the aisle. Out of the corner of his eye, a man in a white bandanna sifting through the spices. 

A few days later, they met again, passing on the stairs to the subway. How odd, the man in the white bandanna again. He’s in a rush, though. 

Months pass, they see each other again and again, eventually, they’re making knowing eye contact. 

He went on vacation to see some friends at one point, and once again, there was Bandanna Boy. 

They made eye contact again, confused. In an entirely different city, how was the same person there? 

Years go on like this, and Dream slowly starts to like the mysterious boy, the way he walks, they way he’s always carrying something, be it his phone or his wallet or any number of things. He’s always got his hair slightly different, combed in a different way every time. 

They aren’t even friends, and here he is, stuck seeing the same person over and over and over again, falling slowly in love with him. 

After 2 years of this, Dream makes up his mind. Next time he sees him, he’s gonna talk to him, get his number. 

4 years pass. 

He doesn’t see his bandanna boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I appreciate comments and kudos very much, they give me life and I love knowing people are reading my stuff!
> 
> Come say hi on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/reiofsuns)
> 
> Jeez, 200 words, might be my shortest one yet


End file.
